Ayo Technology
by GirlinTheCafe
Summary: Continuation of the Valentine's one shot 'Calling You'. Lucas and Peyton celebrate his homecoming, in private.


**_A/N: Quick note here since I have to leave for school soon. The first day of my last year in secondary school *tiny happy dance*, one year and I'll be in university college. But not the point, this is a quick oneshot I wrote since I am on delay with chapters. I have a Heartbeats chapter finished for a while now, but it's still with my beta but I bet it will be back soon here. I have another Coming to Terms chapters finished too and I am working on a new Chicago is So Two Years Ago chapter so you'll here of me soon._**

**_Also, for things to be cleared you might want to read my 'Calling You' one shot first, but it's not an obligation. _**

**_Actually I wanted to dedicate this oneshot to 'Jubileelove98' but I don't like what I wrote too much. So to you 'Jubileelove98' for being such an amazing reviewer always, I'll write something more decent for you in the future. Promise :-) Probably something my 'All The Violent, Sweet Perfect Words That You Said' series. _**

**_And again, boring I know, but still for the new readers of my work. I am from Belgium, speak Dutch in daily live, I just learn English in school so this is far from mistake free and it's also unbeta-ed, so it's kind of a mess. _**

**_Much love Veronique aka GirlinTheCafe_**

Ayo Technology 

His warm lips nibbling on her pulse point made her go mad. This sudden turn of the events had turned her on more than she could have imagined.

Since she had found she was pregnant hadn't only her weight increased, also her libido that had been more than healthy back in the 'honey moon phase' of her renewed romantic relationship with Lucas. Now only the proverbial snap of a finger was enough to make her all hot and bothered.

He just had to flash his typical Lucas Scott grin. He just had to look a moment too long at her with his intense blue eyes. Just a simple gesture like touching her hand or her long blond hair.

It were all just daily occurrences in a romantic relationship, but they were enough the be the last straw to break the camel's back. Just like what happened now as his lips moved downwards to suck on her collarbone.

"Luke." She wailed as his big hand found its way underneath the flannel shirt of his she was wearing to find her breasts unguarded.

"Mmm." The appreciative noise rose up from his throat when he was able to knead the warm flesh underneath his fingertips as clay.

"I missed you." His nose buried in the hollow behind her collarbone. He enjoyed every sniff of her sweet smelling aura. The cold material of her brand new earrings brushing against his temple when he took her in his muscled arms.

His voice was sweet and sincerity was as thick on it as chocolate spread on a child's slice of bread. A hint of sexual desire as renewed welcome in his gravelly voice.

Her voice was fluent like syrup, sexual desire as sugar with a hint of sweetness and sincerity.

"I missed you too." Her hands travelling down his back while she pressed herself up against him. Her tongue left a wet trail over his throat before attempting to make a hickey on his neck in the littlest amount of time.

Her licking, biting, nibbling on his sensitive flesh made his arms turn into Jell-o, the support he was practicing to keep her from the burden of supporting herself against was weakening by every movements of her lips, teeth and tongue.

Lucas spun around, holding her with quivering hands as he walked over to the bed. He fell down with her, back first so he would break their fall.

Finally Peyton's soft lips left the spot they had been working on. A satisfied grin appeared on her face when she saw the darkened spot flaunting on his broken skin. She ran her fingertip of her right index finger over the bruise to test its sensitivity. An uncontrolled hiss rose from his throat as evidence of his pleasure-pain.

Oh, she would pay for that one. Without even thinking about it he rolled them over so she lay sprawled underneath him. But as soon as she had found his comforting frame upon her, making her feel save and loved, it was gone as Lucas rolled them a quarter.

Even thought the darkness that was only broken with the light of their lamp on their pedestal cupboard, Peyton could see the quite guilty look in his deep blue eyes.

She didn't give him a chance to speak.

"Luke, I am pregnant, not a porcelain doll." She loved him for being so carrying but the independent woman that held house in her was annoyed by it.

"I know, I just.." He looked up at her in awe. Even though she was annoyed and her look could have killed him very slowly and painfully. Not that he minded, being killed by Peyton Sawyer's hotness was a brilliant way to go.

"What can I do to make it up to you?" He asked, planting a apologising kiss on her curved lips.

"Well, you could …" She stopped mid-sentence to wiggle her brows. Ooh God, she was such a dirty girl.

"You'd really like that, wouldn't you?" He said, his eyes were half-closed and half-open, gazing at her, taking all of her body in.

She nodded her head slyly. "I would enjoy it." She whispered. "To no end." She sucked in a breath when his hands ran along the insides of her tights.

"And why is that?" He said, it was now his turn to smirk when he felt her body quiver under his light touches.

She gasped, unable to control her speech when his hands fondled under her satin babydoll.

"Because…" Another uncontrolled intake of a sharp breath. "Because you own the skills of for it." She barely made it out when his index finger slit over the wet material between her legs.

"You're damn right I am." He husked. "I am the fucking master." He'd almost did the Tarzan move but his fingers weren't thinking one single second to leave this warm place they'd just discovered.

No way, those fingers only intended on getting closer and closer to their favourite destination.

The first step to achieve this goal was sliding the silky tiny piece of clothing that she even dared to call a nightie over her hips. Lucas stopped for a second or two, which for Peyton felt like an eternity, before brushing the enjoyable rough pads of his thumbs over her half covered hipbones. He waited another moment before he repeated the motion in reverse, this time slipping under the waistband of her ridiculous hipster.

Since her pregnancy Peyton had traded her sexy Victoria Secret undies for silly hipsters and slips featuring well-known cartoon characters.

Lucas had been to say at least surprised when he had been undressing her for their first time since they had found out they were expecting a baby together and found huge blue eyes which happened to belong to Spongebob staring back into his even bigger blue eyes.

She had gone from womanly and sexy to silly and cute.

The sex, still smoking hot as always. This are Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer soon to be Scott we are talking about, sparks had been flying since the first moment they interacted.

Tonight Lucas was greeted by the outlined face of a kitten with a little pink bow on her one ear.

'Hello Kitty' could b read on the black undies. Oh yes it was. What an unnecessary message.

He ran his fingers over the crotch of her panties to find it soaked. Now he just couldn't wait anymore, they had to come off and he was very happy to help with that task.

Soon the pair of H&M panties went flying through the air to an unknown destination.

Now his fingers repeated the same motion as they had done when the 95% cotton and 5% spandex underwear had been a barrier.

Again he found her soaked, even more, dripping wet.

A deep groan escaped him while she sighed.

"Shit Peyton, how did you get this wet?" He moaned out.

"You." She breathed heavily.

"Just thinking about you makes me this wet 24/7." She husked.

"You know exactly what to say to turn on a guy, don't you baby?"

"You know exactly how to make a girl wait, don't you honey?" She answered rather bitter than sweet.

She loved it when he talked during their sexy time but now she just wanted him to use his sexy master skills. Lucas got the message, unspoken load an clearly and instantly began his task.

His full lips placed tiny kisses on her inner thighs while his warm hands spread her legs further apart, making the material of her nightdress ride up, exposing her most private body part to him, and only him.

His little kisses pussyfooted higher and higher on her smooth skin, nearing the exact place of destination would happen very very soon. Her moans and little sensual noises were the indicator of how far or close he was by that very cherished destination.

And then it happened, the tip of his tongue brushed ever so slightly against her entrance. A high hiss escaped her and her fists fisted into the soft sheets of their shared bed.

"Oh God." Her hips thrusting upwards, craving desperately for more body contact.

He licked her again, lapping up her juices, and again and again. Her reaction grew more violent every time, she was shaking and panting like there was no tomorrow and he hadn't even started properly. She was too close, he had to slow himself down, how hard it was.

Peyton wailed at the loss of his touch. Her disappointed reaction almost broke his heart, but he knew she didn't want to come to fast either. He knew how less self control she had at this point and was aware that he should take the lead to make her feel good. Both of them.

Lucas looked at her, looking into her crazy filled with passion eyes. Green eyes that reflected her need to be pleased, she was violently begging him with no words. She was almost bewildered by her need for him.

The tenderness of his following touch surprised her, but Lucas moved her stunned noise was stifled by Lucas' gentle kiss on the lips. But Peyton grew impatient, grabbing his hand and leading it downward between her legs.

"Luke." She howled when he tugged her hand away from her own body.

"Be patient." He said, caressing her cheek. He wanted this to go slower, to be more romantic, it was Valentine's day for God sake.

"But Lucas." She groaned. She wasn't into the romance part at this moment, she just was one piece of need of loving lust.

"Patience sweetheart." He soothed her but gently started to stroke her core lightly.

For a few moments she was silent and Lucas decided to reward her for that, stroking a little firmer, giving her a little more of what she craved for so badly.

But not firm enough for Peyton's opinion when she pressed her thighs together for more pressure. Then again, Lucas stopped every movement. His big blue eyes having the same message as earlier as they gazed into her disappointed green eyes.

After a few times she finally seemed to get it, letting him take the lead, giving into his will. His silent promise of him that it would be good for her.

"Good girl." He said while nibbling at the skin of her neck and letting one of his fingers enter her.

"Oh yes." She groaned after the first gasp of slight shock.

"Shit Peyton, you are so wet honey." He moaned out when he slipped another finger inside of her, building on a strong and steady rhythm. But her only response was a pleasure filled whimper.

"You sure you haven't been playing yourself before I got here?" He asked, biting down on the tin skin of neck. His body was slightly moving against her side in with the jolting of her excited body.

"No." She didn't know how she managed to get that out when lucky hormones clouded her mind. "I was so exhausted." She paused for a moment to take in the delight of this torment. "But you give me the energy to do anything again." She whispered seductively in his ear, and when finishing the sentence, biting its lobe. Did he mention she was going to pay for such things?

That was the mental push Lucas needed. He pulled his slick fingers out of her and before she could even make a sound of discontent he was dragging her down the bed so her long legs were dangling over the edge. In only a few seconds his mouth was on her throbbing centre again. Just the feeling of his damp breathe of him on her made her legs quiver ferociously. She was so close to an amazing orgasm.

He first tenderly kissed her downstairs before he started out this beautiful torture with his tongue. He was oh so good at this, he just knew where and when to kiss or to lick or to nibble or the mix it all up. It only took him a few considered licks to have her flying over the edge hard and have her crying out his name in pure thankfulness.

"Thank you." She whispered, kissing any part of his body she could reach. "Thank you. Thank you." Her voice sounded so thankful that he thought she might cry from the intensity over her orgasm. Tiredness overtook her it was then that Lucas laid down beside her, softly stroking her exhausted body, focusing on her heavy and sensitive breasts. He hadn't realised how hard he was, and how deeply he was aching.

His amazing fiancée must have sensed it, ignoring her tired body while her hand travelled over his board chest over his muscular abdomen to break into his pants.

He also hadn't realised how close he was to release as Peyton enclosed him in his fists tightly and started moving up and down. He groaned, it felt so amazing but he didn't want this to end all over her hand. And by the rate of her hand speeding up, it wouldn't take that long.

She was about to bring her warm, wet mouth down on him when he pulled her into a sitting position.

"Too close." He was not able anymore to make full sentences. "Inside you." He said while passionately kissing on the lips. "Now." He panted.

In only a few seconds cloths were flying through the air. Her babydoll and his pants and button-down and most important, underwear.

Peyton placed herself on all hands and knees, showing of that perfect petite ass for him, knowing how wild she drove him with it.

He knew was the romantic, looking deeply into the eyes and French kisses, making love kind of type most of the time. But now, they just needed it a little wild, they had time for sweet later.

They both shivered in anticipation of what was yet to come. Lucas kindly steadied her slightly shaking hips and aligned himself with her slick entrance. Lovingly he brushed the long blonde hair to one shoulder, his unspoken question for permission. Her response came in a slight push backwards of her hips, making his tip enter her already.

Most of his gentleness soon faded as he pushed into her, entering her deeply from the first thrust. In a few awkward thrusts they had built in a steady rhythm and were moving against each other in full need.

Lucas kept her hips steady, his fingers sketch heated but tender patterns on them. He was so hyper aware of he was moving into the body that was carrying his child, their baby.

He changed the angle of her breasts, aiming for her sweet spot, and after several thrusts he found it.

"Luke." She groaned out, trying her best to keep up with their intense pace. They were nearing the end already and Lucas started rubbing her clit to make it better for her, even better than she was feeling already.

Then it happened, her inner muscles started milking him, making him throb heavier than ever. They were coming to together.

And they did, hard.

Afterwards they lay panting side by side. Sweetly they cuddled up together.

"Thanks for that Luke."

"Thank you too Peyton."

"It was all my pleasure."

"Mine too."

Their lips got attached and on a slow pace they started to kiss so full of love and romance. They were ready for another round, but another sound of round.

"Let's make love now."


End file.
